


Miss Galáxia 69

by Lolitabriefs



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-05-02 04:26:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19191811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolitabriefs/pseuds/Lolitabriefs
Summary: Obstinada a terminar uma importante invenção, Bulma tomará uma atitude drástica que a fará fazer o inimaginável. Será que o príncipe Vegeta conseguirá dizer não a Bulma? O que será que Bulma fará para conseguir o que quer?





	1. Meu destino!

**-**

Bulma era uma brilhante cientista, dona da maior empresa de tecnologia do planeta terra, mas ultimamente estava estressada, pois não conseguia concluir uma nova invenção que seria revolucionária para o avanço tecnológico do planeta. O grande problema era que a matéria prima que ajudaria no funcionamento dessa nova tecnologia, só existia fora da terra e em pouca quantidade. Infelizmente para a frustração e desespero da azulada, ela não conseguiu entrar num acordo com uma das autoridades do planeta produtor do cristal para comprar uma boa quantidade, pois a venda do Trixy red era apenas autorizada pelo príncipe e ele vendia só para quem o desse algo em troca que fosse de seu interesse. Para sua frustração seu diretor de compras não conseguiu o convencer a vender para eles, pois segundo o príncipe dos sayajins eles não tinham nada de seu interesse, isso a frustrou e deixou enraivada. Ela queria ir tanto ao planeta Bejita falar com o tal príncipe, no entanto o planeta não era tão amistoso e não permitia visitantes a não ser que estes fossem convidados por eles, que tinham recentemente aberto as portas para importação e exportação de produtos, sob muitas ressalvas e protecionismo.

Atualmente Bulma estava no refeitório da empresa fazendo um lanche, quando de repente algo chamou sua atenção, uma manchete num programa de televisão a respeito de um concurso que a terra iria participar pelo segundo ano, e por coincidência ou não, seria no planeta Bejita, onde estava o cristal que ela tanto precisava. De repente uma idéia veio em sua mente, ao saber que duas mulheres da terra iriam ser selecionadas para participar do concurso: Miss Galáxia, ela estava decidida a comprar uma das vagas, porém iria tentar primeiro por mérito próprio como todo mundo, caso não conseguisse apelaria ao dinheiro e a seus contatos de renome que lhe deviam favores. Seu plano era simples, quando chegasse a Bejita ela seduziria o príncipe e o faria dar de bom grado o que tanto queria, no entanto não sabia se ele a acharia atraente, mas fisicamente eles eram semelhantes aos terráqueos, apenas algumas diferenças como caldas e uma força fora do normal se comparados aos terráqueos.

***

No dia do concurso, Bulma competiu com diversas moças, que eram muito bonitas e estranhamente ficou entre as dez selecionadas para concorrer à final. Aquele fato lhe deixou bastante feliz e ao mesmo tempo nervosa, pois seu lado racional duvidava que ela conseguisse uma das duas vagas do concurso. Estava certo que ela tinha ido bem até aquele momento sem ajuda ninguém, mas não poderia depender da sorte e da simpatia dos jurados para ter o que tanto queria. Então um pouco contrariada Bulma ligou para os seus contatos importantes e negociou uma das vagas do concurso. Quando chegou a disputa final entre as cinco colocadas, tudo começou a virar ao seu favor, desde a nota dos jurados até perguntas que somente ela sabia responder, tudo correu da maneira que a azulada tinha imaginado, culminando para que o segundo lugar fosse dela. Por mais que ela detestasse o que estava fazendo, aquilo era necessário para conseguir negociar um pouco de cristais para usar em seu invento revolucionário.

Após Bulma ganhar o segundo lugar para participar do concurso miss galáxia, algumas participantes insatisfeitas reclamaram que perderam de forma injusta e que a empresária dona da corporação cápsula nem deveria ter ganhado, fato que logo foi abafado pelo governo e pela imprensa por um bom dinheiro.

**

Nesse mesmo momento, em Bejita, na sala real, o Rei Vegeta conversava com o filho a respeito do concurso de beleza que eles foram obrigados a organizar para serem aceitos como membros votantes na federação intergaláctica para decidirem o destino de civilizações e planetas, como também ganhar imunidade diplomática, assim como aliados de guerra.

\- Eu sei filho que você não gosta desse tipo de coisa, mas veja pelo lado bom, várias mulheres bonitas virão para o planeta e você será um dos jurados, entre os trinta e um que as avaliarão – Sorriu malicioso o monarca.

\- Pouco me importa, posso ter quem eu quiser, mas até que não é uma má idéia ver um monte de fêmeas bonitas andando por aí, quem sabe eu não pegue algumas para o meu harém depois que o concurso acabar! – Falou o príncipe com um sorriso de canto.

\- Lembre-se Vegeta, você não pode escravizar nenhuma fêmea que faz parte dos planetas do conselho federativo, portanto se quer alguma delas terá que convencer que fique como sua concubina pessoal ou no seu harém por vontade própria! Quem sabe alguma jóia, ouro, terras, servos ou algo especial as faça ficar! Precisamos ser cuidadosos no que fazemos, senão podemos perder nossa oportunidade!

\- Claro pai! Eu tenho noção que essas que virão para o concurso, eu não poderei seqüestrar e nem forçar ser minha, tenho que fisgá-las por seus interesses em ter poder e dinheiro, se sentirem importantes! – Gesticulou sério.

\- Ótimo! Agora mande Kakaroto, Bardock e Broly mandarem o pessoal do exercito aumentar o zelo pelas participantes, não quero que nada saia de errado nesse concurso.

\- Como quiser... – Anuiu o príncipe antes de sair da sala do trono.

**

Alguns dias se passaram na terra, e finalmente o dia da partida das escolhidas para participar do importante concurso interplanetário tinha chegado. Junto com elas iriam quatro militares e mais dois jurados do concurso, pois cada nação da confederação mandava dois avaliadores.

Nesse instante, dentro da nave espacial construída pela corporação cápsula, todos se acomodavam, enquanto o piloto da espaçonave dava inicio ao lançamento, já que todos se encontravam definidamente acomodados em seus assentos.

Aquela não era a primeira vez que Bulma fazia uma viagem para fora da terra, já estava acostumada, porém Bejita era mais longe do que os planetas que ela já visitou a trabalho e por lazer. A azulada estava concentrada olhando seu tablet a respeito dos costumes sayajins, que não percebeu quando a outra garota escolhida se sentou ao seu lado.

\- E então... feliz por ter comprado a vaga de quem merecia realmente estar no seu lugar? – Questionou a morena de olhos verdes de forma arrogante.

\- Não sei do que você está falando! Eu ganhei de forma honesta assim como você e se é por isso queridinha, lá no concurso tinham competidoras bem melhores que você na minha humilde opinião e que não estão aqui no seu lugar. Então faça o favor de voltar para o seu canto e me deixe em paz, garota sem noção – Esbravejou Bulma chateada, pois sabia que era verdade, mas nunca iria admitir o que fez.

\- Como quiser, porém fique sabendo que quem vai ganhar essa competição sou eu, pois aqui não se dá de comprar os jurados – Murmurou Thany antes de se levantar e voltar para o seu assento.

Bulma apenas revirou os olhos e voltou a ler o conteúdo em seu tabelt, porque não estava com animo para ter brigas desnecessárias, já que nem estava competindo de verdade, era apenas uma fachada para o seu verdadeiro intento.

A viagem da terra até Bejita duraria nove dias, por conta do novo motor que os Briefs tinham desenvolvido. Durante a viagem Bulma estudou tudo que ela podia a respeito do príncipe sayajin, e ficou impressionada em como ele era arrogante e cruel, no entanto até que era bonito e charmoso. Quando verificou o estado civil dele, constatou que Vegeta era solteiro, porém tinha um enorme harém, mas nenhuma esposa ou noiva, aquilo a fez esboçar um sorriso, pelo que tinha descoberto, seria fácil o seduzir, pois ele não era comprometido.

Após alguns dias de puro tédio, finalmente o piloto da espaçonave da terra visualizou o planeta Bejita, fazendo que os tripulantes também fizessem o mesmo.

Da janela de sua cabine, Bulma suspirou encantada ao ver a atmosfera daquele planeta, pois era a primeira vez que via uma meio rosada. De repente o telão do quarto lhe chamou a atenção, quando exibiu uma mensagem em vídeo do príncipe sayajin saudando os tripulantes da nave e dando autorização para o pouso. A voz de Vegeta fez a azulada sentir um calorão estranho, que até teve que se abanar, porque foi bombardeada por pensamentos pecaminosos envolvendo aquele moreno delicioso. Não via a hora de poder ficar a sós com ele e colocar seu plano em ação.

***

A nave terráquea pousou num hangar que tinha sido disponibilizado para os visitantes, logo que eles desembarcaram dela foram recepcionados por três guardas sayajins, que ostentavam seus músculos, fazendo Thany babar por eles.

Aqueles homens musculosos e bonitos também não passaram despercebidos pela azulada, porém ela não estava com paciência de paquerar ninguém, pois estava focada em seu objetivo. Então mais do que depressa Bulma desviou o olhar, e com isso percebeu algo magnífico e admirável logo a frente, era um belo e imponente palácio que ficava no alto de uma colina, porém ele estava um tanto afastado da cidade, onde com certeza eles ficariam hospedados. Ao pensar que iria ficar longe de seu alvo, Bulma ficou chateada, no entanto, tudo mudou quando um dos soldados recebeu uma mensagem pelo scouter e as passou a eles.

\- O rei Vegeta ordenou que as moças que estão participando do concurso nos acompanhem até o palácio, pois ficarão em segurança lá – Comunicou Raditz sério, mas sem tirar os olhos de Thany que ajeitava o decote de forma provocativa, o fazendo sentir uma pequena pontada na virilha.

\- Então... vocês são guardas do palácio? – Pediu a morena com um sorriso.

\- Somos do exército sayajin, moça! Eu sou o tenente e aqueles dois ali são meus cadetes!

\- Seus uniformes são um tanto diferentes, nossa que músculos hein! – Sussurrou Thany apertando o braço do tenente, que estava se segurando para não pegá-la e arrastar para sua casa e fazer um monte de sacanagem com ela.

\- Não querendo cortar o clima de vocês, mas quero ir para o palácio, pois estou morta de cansada. Preciso urgente de um banho relaxante – Falou Bulma autoritária, fazendo Raditz erguer uma das sobrancelhas em total descrença, ao ver que a azulada tinha o gênio meio que parecido com o do príncipe sayajin.

\- Então, me sigam! E não se separem da gente, mesmo que vejam algo interessante pelo caminho, tenham em mente que pode ser algo perigoso – Advertiu o moreno caminhando na frente, enquanto Bulma e Thany vinham logo atrás dele junto com os outros soldados.

\- Olha aqui sua invejosa! Não adianta ficar querendo me atrapalhar, pois o gostosão ali me acha mais atraente do que você! E marque aí no seu caderninho que ele será meu, por isso não nos interrompa novamente, senão eu acabo contigo – Sussurrou de forma ameaçadora a morena.

\- Pode fazer bom proveito querida, o grandalhão aí não me interessa nem um pouco, apesar de ser muito charmoso. Meu interesse aqui no concurso é bem outro, agora pare de me encher a paciência e cuide de sua vida medíocre! – Bufou Bulma enfurecida, se segurando para não surrar sua compatriota.

***

Nesse mesmo instante no palácio, sussurros e gemidos altos ecoavam pelos corredores do harém do príncipe, que ficava na ala oeste, muito próximo aos dormitórios que costumavam ser designados para os visitantes de honra do rei. A única coisa que separava estas duas alas distintas do castelo era um grande jardim florido, que ficava num enorme salão fechado, cercado por algumas janelas abertas. Não era qualquer um que estava autorizado a transitar pelo jardim, apenas os convidados do rei e as fêmeas do harém do príncipe que tinham esse privilégio, assim como alguns poucos nobres do castelo.

Geralmente Vegeta freqüentava constantemente o seu harém, pois gostava de usufruir dele da melhor forma que podia. No total ele tinha quase vinte fêmeas que o serviam e davam prazer. Naquele momento duas Voulitianas e uma Nartiane, o satisfaziam de uma forma prazerosa, pena que ele já estava cansado delas e logo iria dispensá-las, as libertando para voltarem para os seus planetas. Quando terminou de se satisfazer Vegeta se levantou da cama e foi tomar banho numa banheira que tinha num dos cantos do quarto.

***

Após quase meia hora de caminhada, Raditz suspirou e pegou Bulma e Thany pela cintura e voou com elas em direção ao palácio, pois era bem mais rápido do que ir a pé como estavam fazendo. Tanto a azulada como a morena arregalaram os olhos com medo da altura, pois as duas foram pegas de surpresa, fato que fez o sayajin achar engraçado.

\- Não precisam ter medo moças! Eu não vou largá-las, só o farei se vocês pedirem... hahahahahahaha!

\- Engraçadinho! – Sussurrou Bulma fechando os olhos.

\- Pronto chegamos! – Falou o moreno pousando e largando as duas terráqueas que tremiam um pouco por conta do pavor que sentiram.

\- Graças a deus! – Suspirou Thany olhando ao redor, percebendo que estava na entrada do castelo.

\- Agora me sigam, vou mostrar seus dormitórios! – Gesticulou caminhando vagarosamente enquanto observava as duas fêmeas olharem com admiração a decoração do local, que pare ele não era nada demais, pois já estava acostumado com a elegância que ali existia.

Tanto Bulma como Thany sacudiram a cabeça de forma positiva e o seguiram, mas conforme avançavam pelo corredor, tapetes em estilo persa de cor azul ciano com detalhes em dourado enfeitavam o chão, assim como quadros que retratavam vários tipos de flores e paisagens com montanhas estavam decorando as paredes. A iluminação do local era feito por castiçais dourados embutidos nas paredes, que tinham velas acessas. Não demorou, para que eles chegassem ao jardim que estava repleto de flores que se assemelhavam a azaléias de várias cores e tulipas que ficavam próximas as janelas.

\- Nossa que lindo aqui! – Admirou-se Bulma aproximando-se das tulipas.

\- Os dormitórios de vocês ficam bem pertinho daqui, vai dar de vocês virem aqui quando quiserem! – Falou Raditz.

\- Que bom! Será que posso ficar aqui um pouco sozinha? – Pediu a azulada se acomodando num banco que tinha ali perto da janela.

\- Claro, mas não vá se perder! A ala que vocês vão ficar é essa ali – Apontou para um corredor a sua esquerda - O número do seu quarto é 69, está na porta, é fácil de achar!

\- Está bem! Podem ir! – Gesticulou Bulma olhando a paisagem a sua frente.

Thany sorriu para Raditz e ele lhe devolveu um olhar malicioso, então sem nenhuma hesitação, a morena pegou na mão do sayajin e os dois saíram em rumo ao quarto que ela iria ficar.

***

A azulada sentiu-se aliviada quando ficou sozinha e então mais do que ligeiro pegou o seu tablet na bolsa e o abriu numa imagem de um esboço feito a mão que mostrava onde ficavam os quartos do castelo. Ela tinha conseguido aquele desenho com um dos guardas, por uma generosa quantia de pedras preciosas e Raditz que estava entretido com Thany nem tinha percebido sua transação. Ao olhar cuidadosamente para o mapa, Bulma percebeu onde ela se localizava e então um sorriso surgiu em sua face, pois constatou que estava próxima ao harém do príncipe.

Decidida Bulma caminhou pelo corredor, no entanto quando estava quase chegando próxima a porta onde ficava o harém, Vegeta esbarrou nela e num ato instintivo a prensou contra a parede e sussurrou em seu ouvido.

\- Quem é você? E o que faz aqui? O que você quer com o príncipe dos sayajins? – Exigiu o moreno ao mesmo tempo que analisava a roupa sexy que aquela moça vestia.

\- Me chamo Bulma Briefs e sou participante do concurso, cheguei hoje e acho que me perdi. – Mentiu descaradamente e depois forçou um sorriso meigo.

\- Você se lembra qual é o número do seu dormitório? – Perguntou se afastando um pouco da azulada, pois o cheiro dela o estava deixando estranho, extremamente atraído por ela.

\- É 69... – Respondeu com um sorriso malicioso.

\- Venha comigo – Ordenou Vegeta caminhando em direção a ala dos convidados do rei, ao chegar lá passou por alguns quartos, que estavam com a porta entreaberta e pode ver várias fêmeas com roupas intimas.

Bulma que vinha logo atrás observou o jeito que o príncipe estava agindo ao ver aquelas belas mulheres quase sem roupa. Aquele fato a fez temer que seu plano pudesse ir por água abaixo, então mais do que depressa decidiu que deveria seduzi-lo o mais rápido possível. Ao chegar de fronte a porta de sua suíte, Bulma suspirou e tomou coragem.

\- Príncipe Vegeta, eu sei que você é um dos jurados e não pode se envolver com as participantes, mas mesmo assim eu gostaria de uma opinião sua. Será que você poderia me ajudar? – Pediu a azulada ao mesmo tempo que desabotoava alguns botões de sua blusinha, deixando a mostra seu sutiã rendado preto que evidenciava bem os seus enormes seios.

Vegeta prendeu a respiração, e ficou observando aqueles volumosos seios, que o fizeram morder o lábio e pensar como os colocaria em sua boca e os chuparia. Todo aquele pensamento libidinoso, lhe fez ter um calorão e uma pontada incomoda na virilha, o fazendo jogar todos os protocolos e regras do concurso para cima e embarcar naquela aventura sexual.

\- Mas claro que posso! Vamos entrar que eu tirarei suas dúvidas com muito prazer – Falou o príncipe com um sorriso malicioso.

Bulma percebendo que tinha aparentemente fisgado o moreno, abriu a porta e os dois adentraram. Já sozinhos no dormitório, a azulada terminou de tirar a blusa e depois fez o mesmo com a saia, ficando somente com sua roupa intima.

\- Você acha que esse conjunto vai ficar bom por debaixo do vestido que vou usar no concurso? – Perguntou mexendo no cabelo fingindo estar preocupada, enquanto passava a mão livre num dos seios, o acariciando por cima do tecido.

Aquela cena, fez Vegeta ficar quase duro, aquela mulher estava pedindo, implorando para transar, seu autocontrole estava indo para o espaço, logo ele que era controlado, que não se deixava seduzir, estava pronto para pular naquela desconhecida de bom grado.

\- Humm, eu acho que você deveria usar nada por debaixo do vestido, pois seria melhor para eu te comer depois do concurso! – Respondeu malicioso puxando Bulma de encontro ao seu corpo musculoso e a beijando de forma sensual, até os dois se separarem por falta de ar.

\- Nossa... como você é direto meu príncipe... O que você faria comigo agora? – Questionou lambendo os lábios e fazendo uma cara bem maliciosa.

\- Apenas observe – Sussurrou o moreno, antes de se ajoelhar no chão e tirar a calcinha da azulada rapidamente.

Bulma suspirou em expectativa ao ver sua perna direita sendo levantada e colocada no ombro do sayajin, que a olhou sacana, antes de começar a beijar e lamber sua parte íntima com extremo entusiasmo, explorando toda a extensão de sua vulva. Aquela língua mágica a estava deixando mole, de repente uma onda de prazer tomou conta dela, e só piorou quando Vegeta a penetrou com dois dedos, enquanto a chupava e lambia. Ela já não estava mais agüentando ficar de pé, encontrava-se mole e muito próxima de gozar na boca dele.

Enquanto isso Vegeta estava adorando o que estava fazendo, pois aquela fêmea tinha um cheiro maravilhoso e um gosto totalmente adocicado diferente de todas as outras que ele já tinha provado. Quando ele percebeu que Bulma iria cair, lhe segurou com a mão livre e ela logo gozou.

\- Minha nossa... que oral mais bem feito – Elogiou a azulada – Agora minha vez de lhe dar prazer – Sussurrou a cientista antes de empurrar o moreno para cama e começar a tirar aqueles trajes reais, com a ajuda mais do que bem vinda dele.

Ao ver aquele corpo despido e aquele grande membro pulsante, Bulma se aproximou e começou a beijá-lo e lambê-lo, até colocá-lo todo na boca, ela o chupava de forma lenta. Vegeta estava enlouquecendo por conta daquela boquinha apertada e aqueles movimentos de vai e vem, tanto que pegou nos cabelos da azulada e ditou a velocidade que ele queria. O príncipe não demorou a gozar, totalmente satisfeito pelo prazer que tinha recebido, no entanto queria ter aquela bela jovem por mais um tempo, queria a fuder a noite inteira. A mostraria quase todo o seu repertório sexual.

\- Você é ótima, como recompensa, vou te fazer gemer a noite inteira, sua safada – Sussurrou o moreno puxando Bulma para um beijo, enquanto a colocava de quatro e dava um tabefe em sua bunda.

\- Esse tapa me deu um puto tesão, Vegeta! Me coma! – Ordenou a azulada rebolando e provocando ainda mais o sayajin, que quando viu já se encontrava novamente pronto para mais um bom sexo casual.

\- Espero que você agüente! – Sorriu de canto o moreno, antes de começar a estocar a azulada de forma rápida e lenta, enquanto acariciava o clitóris dela com uma das mãos.

Bulma gemeu alto totalmente entregue aquele ato sexual quente, ela nunca podia imaginar que o príncipe era tão bom de cama daquele jeito, se pelo menos ela tivesse sabido antes, com certeza tinha dado um jeito mais cedo para encontrá-lo.

Após quase duas horas de puro sexo, de diversas maneiras que nem Bulma tinha imaginado existir, o casal se acomodou exausto na cama.

\- E então garota, por que me seduziu? O que você quer afinal? – Pediu direto, pois tinha percebido que a azulada tinha feito aquilo porque queria alguma coisa dele, era muita coincidência, ela o encontrar justo onde ficava o harém dele.

\- Imagina, eu não quero nada! – Mentiu desviando o olhar, pois não queria contar assim na lata o que desejava.

\- Conversa fiada! Por acaso você quer meu voto no concurso? Se é isso... ele é seu, desde que faça sexo comigo novamente depois do final do concurso.

\- Não, eu não quero o seu voto! Quero outra coisa... – Confessou a azulada apreensiva.

\- Eu sabia! Vamos desembucha, mas já vou avisando que não vou casar com você por causa de uma noite de prazer e nem lhe dar dinheiro – Retrucou arrogante, fazendo Bulma revirar os olhos e balançar a cabeça incrédula com aquilo.

\- Eu só quero que você me venda três caixas do cristal Trixy red, eu pago uma boa quantia ou lhe dou o que você quiser! – Falou Bulma séria.

\- O que você pretende fazer com eles? Você é cientista por acaso? – Questionou curioso, se ajeitando na cama e sentando-se encostado na cabeceira.

\- Preciso dele para terminar uma importante invenção, que ajudará a aumentar a potencia dos escudos das naves de guerra, não deixando qualquer coisinha diminuir sua força. Sou Bulma Briefs, dona da corporação cápsula, tentamos fazer negócio, mas você não concordou em vender o produto! Então tive essa idéia maluca de vir atrás de você!

\- Agora me lembro! Você deveria ter me falado o que iria fazer com o cristal, com certeza facilitaria o negócio. No entanto até foi bom eu negar a venda, isso te trouxe até mim! E olha onde fomos parar! – Declarou debochado.

\- O que você quer pelos cristais? – Inquiriu o encarando nos olhos.

\- Tenho uma proposta para você. Eu lhe darei as três caixas do cristal Trixy red, desde que você aceite ser minha concubina real por dois anos e também me dê trinta por cento dos lucros que você terá com sua invenção! Então o que me diz? – Perguntou com a face impassível, o que fez a azulada ficar sem fala com o que lhe foi pedido.

Bulma estava chocada com aquela proposta, mas ela não tinha alternativa, pois aquele bendito cristal que ela precisava somente existia no planeta sayajin e não havia no universo outra pedra ou cristal que pudesse substituí-lo com a mesma eficácia.

\- E se eu engravidar nesse tempo que estou contigo? Posso ir embora com a criança? – Pediu preocupada, pois precisava ponderar todos os imprevistos que podiam ocorrer.

\- Se acontecer, você terá que ficar e será automaticamente declarada minha esposa, não poderá ir embora.

\- Então vou continuar tomando meu anticoncepcional e se mesmo assim eu engravidar, eu farei o melhor para o meu filho!

\- Vejo que vai aceitar minha proposta, vou pedir para o conselheiro do rei preparar a papelada – Gesticulou se levantando rapidamente.

\- Nesse tempo que você tiver comigo, quero que você não freqüente seu harém, quero ser a única!

\- Vou pensar no seu caso, se eu me apegar a você durante o tempo que nós estivermos juntos... quem sabe eu fique somente contigo! Agora preciso arrumar algumas coisas para depois do concurso! – Falou empolgado enquanto se vestia.

Diante daquela resposta Bulma suspirou pensativa e puxou o lençol para se cobrir, ao mesmo tempo que Vegeta todo arrumado saiu do quarto.

Já sozinha no recinto, a azulada refletiu se aquilo que estava fazendo valia realmente apena todo aquele esforço e sacrifício para terminar o seu novo invento. Que vida ela teria naquele lugar? Será que não se arrependeria do que estava fazendo? Sua liberdade era a coisa mais importante que ela tinha e agora por conta de sua obsessão a perderia por dois anos, serviria o príncipe na cama e o cederia também parte de seus lucros em prol de conseguir aquele importante material. Quando seus pais e amigos soubessem o que ela fez, eles ficariam uma fera, mas agora era tarde para voltar atrás, pois já tinha aceitado o seu destino e o enfrentaria de cabeça erguida. Perdida nesses pensamentos, Bulma logo adormeceu, não sabendo que vida teria, por causa daquele acordo impulsivo.

-

Continua


	2. O concurso!

No dia seguinte, Bulma acordou cedo com o burburinho que vinha do corredor, então se levantou e espiou pela porta e viu todas as candidatas conversando entre si, até Thany estava interagindo com uma das concorrentes. De imediato a azulada se tocou que elas estavam se preparando para irem comer o café da manhã. Como não queria ficar para trás, Bulma foi tomar uma ducha rápida e depois já no quarto escolheu um de seus melhores vestidos.

Quase quinze minutos depois, a azulada saiu do toalete e colocou um vestido vermelho com um generoso decote, que também mostrava suas coxas bem torneadas. Optou por uma maquiagem discreta e deixou o cabelo solto, calçou uma sandália da mesma cor do vestido e saiu da suíte, encontrando poucas candidatas, que estavam sendo instruídas por alguns guardas para os seguirem até o salão real, onde a comida estava sendo servida. Bulma apenas os seguiu, durante a o trajeto nada mais a surpreendeu, tudo era igual ao que já tinha visto, no entanto quando chegou ao salão, ela percebeu que a decoração tinha mudado um pouco, as cores vermelhas eram mais evidentes na sala de refeições, cortinas, tapetes e até os assentos das cadeiras. Olhando para o lado, ela percebeu uma pequena escadaria que levava a um piso superior, onde estava o rei, o príncipe e mais alguns sayajins, provavelmente alguns nobres ou pessoas com cargos importantes, pensou Bulma, que logo se se sentou à mesa onde estava algumas concorrentes dela, inclusive Thany, que não parava de olhar na direção de Raditz.

Logo que Bulma adentrou no salão Vegeta sentiu seu perfume adocicado e inconfundível de longe, o fazendo olhar em direção da azulada e um sorriso brotou nos seus lábios ao se recordar da noite passada que a teve em seus braços. O sexo com ela tinha sido sensacional e ao pensar que a bela cientista permaneceria com ele por mais tempo, o deixava excitado. Como ainda não podia se aproximar dela por conta do tal concurso, tinha que ficar a observando de longe, aquilo era um teste de paciência em tanto para ele.

A azulada fez de conta que não viu os olhos do príncipe sobre ela, apenas sentou-se ao lado de uma das competidoras e puxou papo enquanto se servia com um pouco de cozido.

******

No horário do almoço, Bulma sem querer se perdeu de suas colegas e foi parar na lavanderia do palácio, chegando lá encontrou o príncipe procurando algo no cesto de roupa aparentemente suja. Aguardou alguns minutos para ser percebida, como não foi, resolveu revelar a sua presença.

\- O que perdeu de tão importante aí meu príncipe? – Pediu a azulada se aproximando do moreno.

\- Algo muito importante para mim.

\- Humm, uma calcinha de alguma moça do harém? – Brincou com um sorriso debochado.

\- Bem capaz que iria perder tempo com uma tolice dessas! – Retrucou sério.

\- Estou só brincando seu bobo! Vamos me diga o que procura que eu te ajudo!

\- O que você está fazendo aqui? Não era para você ir almoçar? – Questionou com uma sobrancelha levantada.

\- Eu me perdi das minhas colegas, me distrai e vim parar aqui – Confessou sem muito entusiasmo na voz.

\- Devia tomar mais cuidado, o palácio não é tão seguro como você pensa que é – Advertiu se levantando, enquanto ia para o próximo cesto de roupa para vasculhar.

\- Está bem majestade, talvez eu preste mais atenção na próxima vez. Vou te pedir pela última vez, o que você tanto procura?

\- Um caixinha de veludo que contêm um par de brincos de safira que pertenceu a minha mãe, presente que darei a minha futura esposa quando casarmos. É tradição! – Vegeta revelou contrariado.

\- Sei, mas como essa caixinha foi parar no meio das roupas sujas? – Questionou ao mesmo tempo que se aproximava de um cesto que tinha lençóis.

\- Eu estava procurando uma roupa de treino no meu guarda roupa quando me deparei com o par de brincos que estava lá guardado, então peguei na mão olhei um pouco e depois não me lembro se coloquei a caixinha em cima da cama ou da poltrona. Só sei que quando voltei do treinamento fui procurá-la e não achei em nenhum lugar e então me dei conta que as servas deviam ter arrumado o quarto e nem visto.

\- Tem certeza que você não foi roubado?

\- Ninguém seria louco de roubar uma jóia da família real! – Falou indignado.

\- Certo, então retiro o que eu disse, vou te ajudar a procurar – Declarou a azulada largando o cesto de lençóis que já tinha conferido e indo para as roupas.

Após meia hora verificando roupa suja, finalmente Bulma achou a caixinha com os brincos e a deu para Vegeta, que ficou muito agradecido.

\- Obrigado, terráquea! Eu lhe darei uma recompensa mais a noite, pois você me ajudou bastante – Murmurou Vegeta próximo a Bulma.

\- Que recompensa seria essa? – Pediu com um sorriso sedutor a azulada.

\- Será uma surpresa! – Sussurrou o príncipe no ouvido da garota, para depois dar uma mordidinha na ponta de sua orelha, lhe fazendo se arrepiar toda.

\- Espero que seja algo realmente bom – Sorriu a azulada antes de encostar o príncipe na parede e o beijar sem pudor nenhum, sendo correspondida por ele.

No entanto, o beijo e o amasso entre os dois foi interrompido pelo barulho de vozes que vinham na direção deles.

\- Precisamos sair daqui! Siga-me – Ordenou o moreno acessando uma passagem secreta que ficava numa das paredes perto da onde as servas lavavam as roupas e adentrou ligeiramente sendo seguido pela azulada, que ficou empolgada, pois sempre quis conhecer um castelo cheio de passagens secretas.

Vegeta subiu com Bulma por uma escadaria estreita que era esculpida em pedra e depois a conduziu até um local que se assemelhava em muito com um corredor estreito que tinha pequenas escadarias onde algumas subiam e outras desciam, o lugar era iluminado por minúsculas tochas.

\- Já almoçou? – Perguntou interessado.

\- Nem tive a oportunidade, me perdi...

\- Então é aqui que eu lhe deixo! Bom almoço! – Gesticulou o príncipe abrindo uma porta secreta que ficava atrás de uma cortina espessa.

\- Camuflagem bem pensada. Te vejo mais tarde – Murmurou a azulada quase passando pela cortina, mas antes disso beijou Vegeta, que correspondeu entusiasmado e depois fechou a porta atrás de si indo em direção ao corredor que levava aos quartos reais.

Quando chegou ao refeitório Bulma encontrou apenas algumas participantes do concurso terminando seus almoços, então rapidamente foi em direção onde estava a mesa com o buffet. Para sua sorte ainda tinha restado um pouco de comida, o qual ela pegou sem reclamar.

Enquanto isso Vegeta voltava ao seu dormitório, onde escondeu a caixinha de veludo, após isso pediu para o cozinheiro real lhe trazer um banquete em seus aposentos. Desligando o scouter, o moreno decidiu tomar um banho rápido, pois logo a tarde haveria a realização do concurso que ele teria que assistir e votar na melhor fêmea que se apresentasse, mas felizmente ele já tinha uma candidata que receberia seu precioso voto, sorriu com esse pensamento e adentrou no banheiro.

****

Algumas horas se passaram e um grande burburinho tomava conta dos corredores do palácio, porém as diversas conversas paralelas pararam por um momento quando o grande relógio do salão badalou, pois marcava o horário para o início do concurso Miss Galáxia. Naquele instante todas as competidoras encontravam-se já vestidas para desfilarem, cada fêmea ostentava um vestido mais pomposo que o outro, apenas algumas usavam vestidos mais ousados que não dava asas à imaginação, pois mostravam demais. O discurso do rei que dava abertura ao concurso foi breve, no entanto tinha sido bem motivacional as participantes.

Os vários jurados provindos de diversos planetas se encontravam acomodados no segundo pavimento do salão. Enquanto que alguns sayajins pertencentes à realeza e também alguns empresários ficavam sentados nas laterais, deixando o meio para as fêmeas desfilarem primeiro com vestido de festa, depois com camisola e por último traje de banho, as cinco primeiras colocadas respondem uma pergunta do rei, que deixará os jurados escolher as três melhores respostas, assim selecionando as vencedoras.

****

Nesse mesmo instante, Bulma encontrava-se encostada na parede aparentando estar tranqüilidade, mas por dentro estava se roendo de nervosismo, ela era décima a desfilar com seu vestido de festa, que, diga-se de passagem, era bem provocante, no entanto ela não ligava muito para isso, pois seu problema estava praticamente resolvido. O que a estava incomodando era se o príncipe se engraçasse com outra competidora, além dela, o que faria? Mas aquilo estava fora de cogitação, porque ela faria de tudo para fazê-lo focar sua atenção apenas nela. Mergulhada nesses pensamentos, a azulada nem viu o tempo passar quando se deu conta, era sua vez e foi confiante mostrando sua beleza e seu belo traje de festa, que fez vários jurados suspirarem, e o príncipe se remexer na cadeira, aquilo a fez sorrir, pois estava muito provocante e isso ela sabia. Quando foi desfilar com o terceiro e último traje, agora de banho, a azulada optou por um minúsculo biquíni, que fez Vegeta ficar babando por ela, era tudo o que Bulma queria, prender a atenção e o interesse do príncipe nela. As demais competidoras também possuíam uma beleza única e tinham ido super bem nos desfiles, mas ela sabia que tinha causado uma boa impressão em alguns jurados.

Algum tempo depois já quase no final do concurso, os resultados foram revelados e para a estranheza de Bulma, tinha ficado entre as cinco finalistas. Ela sabia que tinha ido bem, mas não fazia ideia que ficaria em uma boa colocação, agora só faltava responder a pergunta do rei e estava liberada assim esperava. Lexy, moradora do planeta Loringuy foi a primeira a responder o questionamento do rei.

\- Lexy, você casaria por amor, por interesse ou por ambos? Justifique sua resposta – Pediu o monarca com um sorriso debochado.

Bulma arregalou os olhos ao ouvir aquela pergunta, que a fez refletir no que iria dizer, mas não tinha certeza se alguém iria gostar de sua resposta.

-

Continua


End file.
